


Ending - TGOTOG

by PyneTrea99



Series: The Ghost of the Oak Grove [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyneTrea99/pseuds/PyneTrea99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, that's the end of The Ghost of the Oak Grove, an original Minecraft story that I wrote.<br/>(There is a Sequel, and I will post it ONLY if I get at least fifteen kudos and twenty+ views!)<br/>~<br/>PyneTrea99</p></blockquote>





	Ending - TGOTOG

Chapter 8  
Steve sat quietly watching the clouds float aimlessly across the Aether. He sighed, thinking about Nat, and he stood up. Notch was at the door.  
“The girl is fine,” he said. “I saw her roaming the halls a little earlier.”  
Steve was a little… iffy…he had to admit.   
“I would have heard her, if she was roaming the halls,” he replied.  
“Steve!”  
Nat ran out from a side door and wrapped her arms around him warmly.  
“I’m so glad you’re alright!” he replied, smiling. He felt the young woman nuzzle him and he let go.  
“Now what?” she asked.  
Steve stood there and looked for all the world quite dumb.  
“I’m healed, I’ve met Notch, and we’re all up in the Aether,” she said.  
“Technically, we’re about the upper world height. If we were in the Aether, I’m sure we’d be already dead,” Notch spoke up, in the midst of a book he’d found.  
“Well, we can go home,” Steve said, and Nat took him by the hand.  
They walked to the grand hall.  
“Um, Steve, how did we get up here? And more importantly, how are we getting down?” Nat asked.  
Steve smiled and scooped her into his arms. “Like this,” Steve leapt into the air, and stood there on nothing. He ran on the air, out the window, and down through the atmosphere, carrying Nat down to the ground.  
They landed outside the Cliffside retreat, and got inside just as the sun was beginning to set.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's the end of The Ghost of the Oak Grove, an original Minecraft story that I wrote.  
> (There is a Sequel, and I will post it ONLY if I get at least fifteen kudos and twenty+ views!)  
> ~  
> PyneTrea99


End file.
